Pyro Lunar
by Nanami Tsukiko - MoonWeaver
Summary: A simple teaching of a spell brings two teens together. Oh who cares, I stink seriously at Summaries. PLEASE R&R!
1. Curses!

I love Harry Potter fanfics. I'm trying a Luna and Neville story. They so belong to each other. It might take me a while to get it all out but keep looking for more chapters.

Its rated PG, or K, mainly for later chapters with kissing :D Please review!

DISCLAIMER: Sadly I own none of the Harry Potter works, just my ideas.

PYRO LUNAR  
BY Ravyne Hans

Neville stormed out of the castle. Curse that Ginny! She never seemed to  
like him no matter how many chocolates or flowers he showered on her. He  
knew he wasn't THAT attractive, but other girls thought he was cute. Why  
didn't she? When she had agreed to go to the ball with him, he was sure  
he was finally making a breakthrough. But the next day when he asked to  
go for a walk with her she quite rudely refused because she wanted to  
'study with Hermione'.

He stomped over to a bench, sat down and opened his Charms notebook.  
Might as well distract himself with some of the harder spells for this  
year.

'PYRO FLORA' Instantly a flaming flower grew out of the ground in front  
of him. His excellence at both Charms and Herbology made it especially  
easy for him to work with his showy plant spells. Just the other day he  
had grown a full sized flaming Willow Tree which Madame Sprout had  
immediately deemed the best she had ever seen in all of her years at  
Hogwarts.

Totally concentrated on his project, he failed to notice the light  
blond lady settle on the bench near him until she told him in a light  
and breathless voice, 'Can you teach me that? It would be an awful nice  
trick to perform in front of Daddy's guests when they come calling.'

Startled upright he stared at Luna Lovegood until she reprimanded him  
with a sharp 'Will you?'

'Uh, uh, of course Loony, I mean Luna.' He stuttered out. 'How long have  
you been sitting there?'

'Oh, not long.' she stated, staring out into space. 'Can you do other  
things in fire besides flowers and trees?'

'Uh, sure. I think. I've done animals before.' A quick 'PYRO LEO' and a  
fiery cat leaped out of midair and rubbed herself against Neville's legs,  
succeeding in making his pants legs burst into flame. He threw a quick  
water charm which drenched himself and Luna and drowned the cat which  
disappeared. He muttered under his breath, ' The dog did that too.'

Luna laughed, a loud cheerful sound, and said 'That was a very good cat.  
Can you do a rabbit too?' A quick mutter and a rabbit appeared, Neville  
threw a basic flame freezing charm this time and picked the pet up and  
handed it to Luna. 'Oh, how sweet.' she whispered, 'How do you do that?'

Neville told her the incantations, and was in the midst of teaching how  
to flick the wand in a circle without causing a blast of fire to come  
out instead of an animal or plant, when the bell rang out over the yard.  
They rushed inside, throwing shy smiles at each other as they rushed in  
different directions to their own classes.


	2. A Fiery Revenge

Hi everyone! I was really pumped last night to write another chapter so I wrote this piece out. Hope you all like it! And Goldem Leaf, I know its short. I should have lengthaned it but I couldn't think of anything to add. Please tell me what you think about this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. As much as I want to I doubt I'll ever raise enough to buy it either!

PYRO LUNAR

CHAPTER TWO

A Fiery Revenge

Neville ate dinner at the Gryffindor table that evening with his head in the clouds. Curiously enough it was with ideas of how to break up with Ginny. Not usually something that makes you happy.

Finishing supper, he concluded that the easiest way was a letter. He hurriedly scribbled on a napkin,

'Ginny, sorry to do so but I can't go out anymore. With you. Sorry. Neville.'

'There!' he thought gleefully. "I'm free." He accidentally said out loud.

"Free from what?" said a voice. Neville sucked in his breath as he turned wincing. He knew that voice.

"Talking to yourself, Neville?" Ginny Weasley grinned, leaning against the wall.

"Uh, not really." He said. "Just sort of mumbling."

"Um, I see." She replied, looking confused and being quite cute at it. "Well, I need to talk to you. Urgently."

"Sure, Gin. Whats up" Neville backed away, looking nervously over his shoulder for the owl he had just sent off. 'Who know?' He thought. 'Maybe he should be looking for her brother too.'

"Well," she said, taking it in turn to look nervous. (Though she did it much better than Neville did) "I know you mean well Neville, and I rather enjoyed all that candy you sent me. But I just can't go out with you anymore. Its not worth it anymore. Please forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive," Neville quickly choked back. "I needed to say the same thing. My OWLs are coming up and I can't spend so much time with you." 'A blatant lie,' he thought. 'I sound so stupid!'

"Well," Ginny said, her face clearing in relief. "See you around?"

"Yeah, sure Gin." He practically shouted, his face showing his own joy in not having her sobbing because of him. "See you around."

Taking off in the other direction, Neville skipped around the corner and straight into his newest obsession.

"Luna," he stuttered, picking up her fallen books. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you. Well actually I did but…."

Luna stared blankly at him as his voice continued on into oblivion.

"Neville?" she asked. "Did a fleecot get you? Should I get Madame Pomfrey?"

"Whu-what?" He stopped mid sentence. The once followed subject dropping out of the air. "Uh, no. I was just, well, talking. Whats a fleecot anyways? Is it dangerous?"

"Just mildly." She said. "But they make your brain go all staticky and they can make you go insane. Gilderoy Lockhart has one in his brain but no one wants to admit because he was so smart."

"Oh." Neville stated. 'Maybe I do have one.' He thought. 'My brain is defiantly all staticky.'

Just then Snape walked past. Stopping in front of Neville 1he stared down his beaky nose at him. "Clearly not Longbottom. Maybe you should ask your friend Harry Potter to help you with that question. He seems to have the same idea as you though, might not be any help."

"What the bloo-" Neville was quite rudely shut off as Luna quickly motioned at him to shut up.

"Professor Snape." She piped cheerfully. "Some boy over there is playing with a fanged Frisbee." She pointed in a off hand direction over her shoulder. Snape sped off not even noticing the face she gave him as stalked away.

"Blimey, Luna." Neville said. "What was that all about?"

"Snape is a Firewhiskey child."

"A _what?_" Neville asked.

Luna huffed. "Really, sometimes I wonder how you Gryffindors really learn so much. A firewhiskey child is a son of a Firewhiskey addict. They are drunk for life and can't help it. I he takes a potion sometimes but otherwise its quite obvious."

"Uh, Luna. Anyways. I was wondering if you would like to practice that spell in the garden during free period today."

"Sure! I finished the flower properly last night but the rabbit comes out weird."

"Well, it took me two weeks to get that rabbit right…"

Neville and Luna walked off, still talking about the Pyro spell.

'Well,' though Neville, 'maybe she does like me.'

During second period, Neville wasted a good bit of time just staring at Luna as she practiced her spells.

"I got it! I got it!" Luna shrieked. Neville burst out of his daydream to see Luna pointing at a fiery kitten on the ground near her feet.

"Good Luna!" Neville praised. "Now place a flame freezing spell on her and you can pick it up."

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A voice sneered from the trees. Malfoy stepped out, his cronies behind him. "Never though I'd see someone so stupid with someone so insane. Goyle!" He barked. "Get the camera. I can't wait to show all of the common room tomorrow."

"Back off, Malfoy." Neville snarled.

"Why should I? I have every right to this seat." Malfoy pushed Neville and Luna off the bench and sat down. Seconds later he burst from the seat with screams of pain. Luna's kitten had dug his fiery claws in his pants leg.

Malfoy ran from the garden, Crabbe and Goyle rushing after him throwing various jinxes towards the feline hanging onto Malfoy. Before he was out of sight, Malfoy was burping up slugs in between screams and long streams of hair was sprouting out of his nose. Apparently his 'guards' didn't have very good aim.

Neville and Luna, collapsed on the ground. Laughter causing tears to pour out of their eyes, the ground shaking beneath them.

"When Neville reached his senses, far before Luna had even stopped hiccupping, he took his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped off his wet face. Still silently shaking, he reached down and helped Luna up, offering her a second handkerchief.

"Well," Luna giggled. "Even without a camera that is something I'm not forgetting quickly."

"Yeah," Neville chuckled. Laughter silently shaking. "Luna?" He asked quickly before he lost his nerve.

"Yeah?"

" Do you want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow? With me?"

"Really, Neville? You aren't joking?"

"Of course not. Why would I joke about that?"

"Well Zachariah Smith did the other day, before he grew horns."

Neville laughed out loud. " Luna," he stated. " You are my kind of girl." Leaning over he gave a quick peck on her cheek. Luna, startled, smiled big at him. Her eyes shining with happy tears.

"I want to go with Neville more than anything."

The bell rang, startling them out of their dreamy expressions.

"Tomorrow then?" Neville asked, picking up his books and supplies. " I can meet you at the gate."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Luna replied, then they picked up their books and ran for the castle, their hearts pounding with the same happy beat.

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. Getting Upset

I know its not interesting yet, but... I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I HAVE AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS! 


	4. Can it be True?

I am SO sorry I didn't get this out sooner. I got really sick this past week, I couldn't even get out of my bed for a couple of days and I lost my job. So I had to go job searching for another day, and then because I'm moving this month, well lets just say everything got really complicated. But if you're reading this it means I got back to my computer and typed out the next chapter. I'm also working on another InuYasha story. I so love InuYasha. And I also gave myself a pen name. RavyneH is actually my real name. See you at the end of the chapter!

Pyro Lunar

Chapter Three

Can it be true?

Neville sighed and pushed around the oatmeal in his bowl. Today was the day to go to Hogsmeade and Luna wasn't at the Ravenclaw table. 'Was she sick?' He thought, violently jamming at a lump in his porridge. 'Or had she stood him up? He wasn't that stupid, was he?'

Standing up, he sighed as took the sack of books up off the bench and stalked off. He had two classes before Hogsmeade, maybe Luna would be in one of them and he could talk to her.

After Herbology and Potions with still no sight of Luna was when he started calling himself names. 'Idiot! Of course she wouldn't go out with you. She is way too smart to be interested in someone like you. Probally going with someone smart like Potter or Diggory.' He paced back and forth in the great hall getting more and more upset with himself with each step. 'Diggory! He is WAY too old for her! What the hell was she thinking? Even Potter would be better than Diggory.' Grunting to himself he stopped pacing and sat down in a bench near the great doors leading out. A large stream of students was already walking back and forth with no sight of Luna.

Neville sighed in recognition and leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Maybe he could convince Hannah Bones to go out with him.

In the 3rd year Ravenclaw girls room, sniffing and sobbing sounds came from the bed decorated with several small moons and what appeared to be lipstick tubes covered in purple nail polish. Luna had lain in bed all day, afraid to go down and see Neville surrounded by friends when she came down. 'He would never want to go out with me,' she sobbed silently, closing her eyes and cowering under her blankets.

"Luna!" Luna shot out up as her name was suddenly shouted. "Wha-what, are YOU doing here Ginny?" She muttered heartbreakingly at the sight of her best friend.

"Luna, what do YOU think you're doing here. Neville is downstairs waiting for you!"

"No he isn't," she said, wiping away new tears. "It was just a joke. No one ever asks me out. Not if they weren't kidding."

"Luna!" Ginny sighed exasperated. "Neville is downstairs right now staring forlornly out the door. He's been waiting for the past half hour! We have to get you dressed!"

Ginny grabbed the astonished Luna's arm and dragged her out of the bed and over to the trunk at the foot. Releasing the still shocked girl, she threw open the lid and started throwing robes and skirts around the room. "Tell me you have something better than this!" Ginny moaned at the sight of the out dated muggle clothes found at the bottom.

"Ginny, do you mean it? This isn't part of the joke?" Luna stuttered out, watching her frantic friend trying to match a zebra striped shirt with a pink poodle skirt.

"Of course it isn't Luna!" She stated, staring in shock at the horrible mess the outfit made together. " I would never do that to you! Maybe you can just wear a uniform.."

Luna finally broke out into a tremendous smile as she giggled in relief.

"What are you laughing at?" Ginny asked. "We have to get you ready."

Luna glanced at the clock and shrieked at the time. "Oh no! I'm going to miss him!"

"No you aren't. Now do you have anything to wear? You need to get dressed!"

"Yeah, the top pocket has some stuff I bought in London before I left." Luna reached over and popped the button and pulled out a calfskin mini skirt and white sweater with pink and purple hearts in a line over the top. Lastly she retrieved a pair of leather knee hight boots. "Is this okay?"

"Its perfect!" Ginny laughed excitedly as Luna started getting dressed with the okay. "Now Luna, please don't blow this. If you do Neville might try and go out with me again. We SO don't belong together. Besides Hermione told me that Harry was getting interested at last."

Luna turned around, showing off her outfit. "What do you think? Does it look alright?"

"Its fantastic! Now go before you miss Neville!" Ginny smiled at the disappearing back of her best friend. Neville finally had someone worth him.

Luna rushed down the stairs, knocking several very shocked people well of their feet and Professor Flitwick entirely off the staricase. Reaching the great hall she paused to catch her breath and scanned the room. She groaned. Neville wasn't there. Disappointed, a single tear slipped down her cheek before a hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"Luna?" Neville whispered tentivily. "Where were you? I was worried."

"I, I thought it was a joke." She stuttered, biting her lip. "I was afraid you'd make fun of me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Everyone does. 'Cause I'm Luna."

"Not anymore, I won't let them. C'mon, where do you want to go first?"

I am SO sorry this is so short. First all the things above, I have to get to work. The next one will be a lot longer. Also I am kind of running out of ideas. If you could give some ideas I would be SO grateful. Right now I need to go and write a chapter for another story and start another one! In case you haven't notice, I am EXTREMELY busy. Please review, again I want at least five before I write another chapter. Thanks!

Nanami Tsukiko MoonWeaver

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

In case you don't know where the review button is!


	5. Revising

Due to, ahem, horrible distorted writing I am deleting this story and rewriting it. So, everybody say to awful story and include a 'can't wait for the new version!' See you in a few!

Nanami Tsukiko - MoonWeaver

Peace out. ; (

P.S. Everyone go and read my other stories. I swear they are majorly better than this one!


	6. Changing

WARNING!

I know you're all on here hoping this is a new chapter, well. It's not. But you need to read this!

The reason why I haven't been on for AGES is because I was banned by my parents. Now I'm back on, but I have to have a different account. My new account is The Pixie AquaStone. You have one week to read this and bookmark my new name! Because in one week I'm deleting this account! These storys will be rewritten and later published on my new account. Right now, I am writing NEW stories that are a lot better! My writing style changed while I was banned and now my stories make a lot more sense and I FINALLY have a beta!

So come check the new me out! 


End file.
